The Turn
by Schuneko
Summary: Part two of The Magician's Secret. You've met our players in The Pledge. Now it's time for the Game. Ianto knows he's just a pawn in the grand scheme. What happens when he stops playing by his master's rules?
1. Who We are Together

**Smut Alert!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

She moved with quiet grace through the empty halls. Mei supposed there were advantages to this place. It felt like a resort to her; an escape. And she never liked the idea of hiding. Tactical retreat sure, but just because you ran away it never meant the original problem was gone. Still the mansion was beautiful; the perfect blend of comfort and training ground. The mystic sighed with pleasure as she found the meditation room.

Malcolm had asked for her help. Teaching Thea about stealth and sensing an attacker. Mei Lin had traveled to Corto Maltese without a second thought. She supposed it must seem strange to some. How much of herself she freely gave to him. Mei knew; she was his, her entire being belonged to him. Since the night she had trusted him with everything and he'd vowed never to betray that trust. Proving himself worthy of it. Even when he'd nearly taken her life. She'd never doubted him. And she never would.

Mei remembered that night with a smile. The night she finally told him everything.

 **~Begin Memory~**

All was quiet when he walked into the penthouse. He called for Mei Lin; no answer, he stopped. A shift in the air; subtle, barely perceptible, but he sensed it. Other opponents would not give him time to do so. Still he toed off his shoes and took off his coat; before facing his student. He pulled a hidden blade from behind the coat stand. Bringing it up in time to stop her attack.

"You're good, I almost didn't know you were there." Malcolm chuckled, dancing to the right.

"You taught me well Laoshi." Mei Lin smirked. Starting to battle with him in earnest. Their blades clashing and sparking as they made their way to the sparing room. Each ducking and weaving out of the way of the other's attacks.

He noted the ribbons on her feet were Crème' this time. He also noted she had them around her hands and wrists as well. It was becoming an even fight when they sparred. Practice, practice, practice; was his motto. There wasn't much more he could actually teach her. Nothing new anyway.

Out of nowhere her leg swung out and caught him. He fell to the mat with a surprised grunt. In his defense he was quite tired and stressed. "Do you yield?" She asked; straddling him as she held the blade to his throat. He swallowed carefully and nodded. She set the weapon to the side and without another word; he leaned in and kissed her.

Mei Lin blinked; her hand on the hilt of the blade she'd put down. "Laoshi?" She whispered; touching her lips. Thinking this was just a new distraction technique. Mei gasped as he simply rolled them over before kissing her again. Slowly she began to respond; yielding to him as he had, yielded to her, merely seconds ago.

She raked her fingers through his hair as he pulled at the tare; tied around her slim waist. No longer caring if this was just a distraction. His knee slipped between her thighs as he moved her haori aside; kissing down her neck. She keened as his knee rocked and he smirked at her. "Laoshi please." Mei whimpered; his hands moving to the ribbons wrapping her chest.

He leaned in and kissed her as he worked the layers off; that still separated him from her skin. Ducking down to suckle at a breast; once the last layer was gone. His hands worked at removing his own shirt while his lips and tongue laved over each nipple. She tugged lightly at his hair; holding him in place even as her back arched. "Gods you are so beautiful. My Little Tigress. And you are mine, aren't you?" Malcolm purred as he kissed down her skin.

"Always Laoshi, nothing will change that." Mei Lin gasped as he pulled at her hakama.

She looked so delicate and perfect, her skin shimmering in the moonlight. His princess was a beauty and deadly; his own training of her, only adding to what she'd already been taught. Now he wanted even more from her and she was more than happy to give it. "You are so special to me." The older Merlyn confessed and added, "Never doubt that. My very own Amira."

Mei Lin didn't have a chance to respond as he ducked between her thighs. She cried out inarticulately; while his tongue explored her folds. Moaning and keening as he drove her wild. His fingers and mouth worked in tandem till her back was arching and she was crying his name.

Feeling bold; she pushed him back, kneeling at his shoulders while she worked to free his cock. He took the hint; his arms wrapping around her hips. Holding them in place as he leaned up to suckle her clit while he fingered her now dripping wet pussy. Meanwhile she was licking and sucking his substantial dick; determined to give him at least as much pleasure as he was giving her. All thoughts of this being a distraction driven from her mind. He was subtly canting his hips and she started to wind her own; fucking herself on his fingers. She gave a little yip when he playfully smacked her ass; then a soft moan as his fingertips caressed the mark and he smacked it again.

He didn't let her finish; moving from beneath her then rolling her over. "Do you want me, my Little Tigress?"

"Please Laoshi, make me one with you." Mei Lin whispered; sounding like, him doing so was her greatest wish and maybe it was. Maybe giving this last bit of herself to him meant everything to her.

Malcolm leaned in and kissed her with every ounce of promise he had. He would not fail her; she meant so much more to him than he could even begin to understand, then at least. She was kissing his lips while caressing his neck and shoulders as he held her legs around his waist and entered her in one strong thrust.

Their moans joined as each reveled in the feeling of completeness. His pace was slow at first; till she looked him in the eye and growled. "Make love to me in your bed. In this room, fuck me hard!"

Little Tigress indeed.

The older Merlyn chuckled; the sound rumbling in his chest like a purr. He smirked, hitched her legs higher up his hips and increased his pace. Fucking her hard; like she'd asked him to. They sparred almost every day; he knew well, just how much she could take.

One hand pressed to the matt just above her shoulder the other applying the slightest pressure around her throat. Her eyes never wavered from his. Even as he pulled her up into a searing kiss. Over and over his hips snapped only to slow and build back up again. Occasionally she'd cry out or swear, but mostly she was a quiet lover. Malcolm it seemed; was following her lead, keeping his sounds of pleasure on the soft side.

When she started to keen and whine, he knew she was close. "Cum for me Amira, cum now!" Malcolm demanded; watching as her back arched and feeling her body clamp down around him. He continued to thrust till his own completion hit and he collapsed into her arms.

Her eyes glowed and the older Merlyn was handling the fact remarkably well. "You-you're an oracle."

She didn't speak till the vision ended and the glowing faded. "Does that bother you Laoshi?" Mei Lin asked; fearing his rejection.

"Of course not. You should have told me Mei." Malcolm chided before kissing her. Then he lifted her into his arms; heading for the bathroom. So they could wash off the night's exertions. Maybe even have another round if she was up for it.

 **~WWaT~**

"I've been used…for my gifts. I was afraid; I doubted you, forgive me Laoshi." She begged; kneeling before him as he filled the tub, one that was more jaccuzi than bath.

"You may be a mystic, but you are only human. As am I; I can't deny wanting that power, but know this, I would never force you to use it." The older Merlyn murmured; grasping her chin and tilting her face up.

"I can't tell you everything, but what I can, I would." She promised as she rose to her feet. He smiled as she nuzzled his hand then lifted to her toes to kiss him.

"A gift I would gratefully accept. You are mine My Little Tigress and I will not hurt my own." Malcolm replied; before leading them both into the water. For a time he simply held her in his embrace. His own mystic and an oracle to boot. With his help and all he had already shown her. Who knew just how strong she'd become.

He wasn't surprised when her hand dipped below the water. Making sure he was ready when she straddled him and impaled herself on his length. Her hands gripped his shoulders and she leaned in to kiss him as her hips started to wind. His lips moved from hers to her throat, then shoulders; finally he leaned in to tease a nipple with his tongue. She gasped and her eyes rolled; her back arching as his hips started to buck.

The water sloshed around them; while his hands gripped her hips and brought her down hard. She cried his name when his frantic thrusting set off her orgasm. Her inner walls clamping and squeezing as he moved through his own release.

Her eyes glowing; didn't startle him this time.

 **~End Memory~**

"You're here!" Malcolm stated.

"You sound surprised Laoshi. Was there somewhere else you expected me to be?" Mei Lin smiled; rising from her spot on the floor.

"No, I… I wasn't even going to call till tonight." The older Merlyn admitted, "Another vision? Miss me? Both?" Malcolm smirked; pulling her close.

"Both. My soul will always long for its mate." She replied; leaning up to kiss him. An action he easily accepted. Leading her back as he pulled at her top.

Finally they were naked; enough at least and she hummed in pleasure when he finally slid inside her.

They were missing someone; she knew, but it was still the best feeling of completion when her Laoshi was there in her arms.

...

 **Not sure how long I see this one being...**

 **As always I have things pretty much worked out, but I am always open to ideas!**

 **Heart Y'all**


	2. Who we Pretend to be

**Smut Alert!**

 **Enjoy!**

...

He had to admit training Thea had been hard at first. Malcolm had been treating her too much like his daughter. It was Mei who had pointed out that he needed a new approach. The young Queen had been adverse to it when he'd begun treating her as his student; instead of his family. She'd had to learn. Outside of the training rooms he was her father. Inside one however; she was simply a person seeking to learn at Merlyn's skilled hand. Slowly Thea had come to appreciate the difference and she'd excelled at every new lesson.

He smiled as he passed Mei's meditation room. Seeing the two simply breathe in complete peace. The older man couldn't help himself. He stopped to watch them for a moment.

He blinked and they were sparring. Metal glancing, clashing, and flying through the air. Mei was clearly winning, but the youngest Queen was definitely proving herself a formidable foe. Malcolm was clapping as he walked into the room. Thea looked up and smiled; about to say something when Mei flipped her to the padded floor.

"Omph… ow, I messed up didn't I Lin-san. Sorry Sempai." Thea sighed; her father looking pleased by her respect as he helped her up.

"You got distracted, forgetting your opponent." Mei Lin chided; picking up the discarded blade. Then she turned, addressing the older Merlyn. "The fumble aside, her technique is improving, Laoshi."

"Not just in sword fights apparently." Merlyn chuckled. "Can I have my planner back, please?" Malcolm added with a smirk; making a 'gimme' motion with his hand. Taking the simple yet; often important book, must have been her task for today.

One second he'd been writing in it; then he'd gotten a call from some random employee. He'd turned his chair away from the desk and when he'd turned back. The tasteful, expensive, leather bound journal had been gone. The lessons usually had mixed results. Merlyn would almost immediately, sense Thea's presence in the room.

He always would.

Only thing that changed was how long it took him to do so. Then he'd either catch her or ignore his; at times, infuriatingly perfect intuition and let her complete her task. This time he hadn't stopped her, but she knew, he had sensed her presence like always, in some way at least.

"Sure thing, it's on the low table, go nuts." The youngest Queen smirked as Merlyn walked over to get his planner.

Malcolm looked up in surprise as a dagger sailed above his head. Implanting itself in the wall before him with a dull 'thuck'. He smirked grabbing the sword resting behind the item he'd come for, just waiting.

 **~WwPtb~**

The resulting battle had been epic. Both he and Mei teaming against Thea. Showing her what fighting more than one opponent would be like. When the youngest Queen had respectfully bowed out of the fight; his Tigress had turned on him.

Sensing the change in her instructors from playful to arousal. Thea took it as her cue to leave the room as a whole and headed off to take a well-deserved bath.

Now alone; the two faced off. After exchanging numerous clashing of blades; Malcolm could stand it no longer. Trapping his pray against the wall. Their swords clanging to the ground; hands now free to tug and grapple at offending clothing. The older Merlyn groaned as he forced his hips against hers, letting her feel just how hard he already was. An involuntary moan left her lips and he finally managed to yank open her haori.

The cotton band under it, never stood a chance. She was keening as he expertly rolled her nipples while he licked the sweat from her neck. They hadn't been able to spend much time together lately. As a result both of them knew the coupling was bound to be hard and fast. Hopefully there would be time to make love later.

Her petite hands wound into his hair, tugging till his lips fit over her own. "Make me yours Laoshi, please." Mei panted when the kiss broke. She hadn't even realized her hakama were pooled on the floor. That is until he lifted her legs around his hips. Impaling her wet heat with his hard cock in one swift thrust. She cried out; her hands clenching in his shirt as he set up a frantic pace.

"My Tigress, Mine!" Malcolm growled as he pounded into her slick pussy. His Princess couldn't even answer, but he didn't expect her to. She was his; the world owed him as much and if Malcolm was any kind of man. It was one, who always got his due. "Cum for me Amira, cum for your Laoshi." Merlyn demanded; thrusting harder, if it was even possible.

Mei Lin mewled helplessly as her inner walls fluttered and clamped down around Malcolm's engorged dick. His erratic and still pounding thrusts, enough to trigger a second orgasm; as he chased his own release. Merlyn practically roared as he spilled his cum deep inside her. Carrying her from the room; when her legs proved too week to hold her.

 **WwPtbWwPtbWwPtbWwPtbWwPtb**

Later when Malcolm had called her into the master suite; she hadn't known what to expect. She'd been working out in the place's gym; dabbing a towel to her forehead as she walked in. Merlyn was standing by the window; she often found him this way. Mei smiled; noticing the sense of calm he seemed to exude.

"Mal? You wanted to see me?" She asked softly as she stepped further in. They were in the bedroom, the pet name seemed more appropriate than the title.

He turned with a smile of his own. "Do you like to dance Mei?"

She was startled by the question, looking up at him with wide eyes. "When such a need arises…" She answered calmly. His grin was all teethe and she huffed with amusement. "I don't think I packed with going dancing in mind."

"I took the liberty, hope that's ok." Malcolm replied; directing her to the bed.

"Oh Mal. It's beautiful!" Mei Lin gasped as she ran her hand over the silvery gown. There was even jewelry set out beside it and shoes resting on the floor. Her hand flew to her mouth. She didn't know what to say. Merlyn had gotten her plenty of nice things before, but there was usually an occasion behind it. Her Birthday, Christmas, or the day they met. This was completely unexpected.

"You deserve it, a dress for a princess. My Princess, now come, let's get you ready." Merlyn murmured; leading her to the master bath. Indicating he'd hear no objections on the matter. "Thea's training is going so much better thanks to you. I want to show my appreciation, let me treat you tonight Mei."

She nodded, letting him slowly drag her gym cloths off as the giant Jacuzzi tub filled.

 **~WwPtb~**

She settled in front of him with a soft hum of contentment. The frothy water encasing her in its warmth. She was happy there in his arms. His hands dragging bubbles along her shoulders. Her eyes had slid closed, but he knew she wasn't really sleeping, just very relaxed.

Malcolm slowly dragged his fingers over her body and down to her thighs. Gently coaxing her into opening herself up to him. Her breathing hitched as his hand moved inward and he slowly started to stroke through her folds. She reached up, the water sloshing as she reached around his neck. Her back arching, making her beautiful breasts too hard for him to ignore.

She cried out as he palmed her chest, pinching and rolling her nipples with his free hand as he leaned in and kissed her. Below the water he'd slipped his fingers into her velvet pussy all while she could feel him rock hard against her. Feeling both calm and yet adventurous she lifted up without a word. Swiftly sinking till his stiff cock was fully seated in her tight ass.

Malcolm gave; a very undignified yelp. Followed by a low drawn out moan as she started to move. He continued to finger her pussy as his other hand swept her skin and he bucked his hips to her rhythm. "Mei! Oh Gods Mei!" Merlyn cried realizing his release was fast approaching.

"Harder Mal, please! I'm right there too, it feels soo good." She whimpered. Crying out when he pulled her hips down hard as his thrusts gained speed. She gasped and her body tensed. Malcolm snapped his hips twice and cried out continuing to thrust through their mutual orgasms. Playing with her clit till a second release crashed over her.

 **WwPtbWwPtbWwPtbWwPtbWwPtb**

The gorgeous dress had felt a little out of place at first. Then she realized everyone there was dressed similarly and she felt a bit better. They'd had appetizers before he'd pulled her out to the dance floor. She could feel someone there, watching her.

After a few songs their dinner had arrived. It seemed like a good time to excuse herself for the rest room. Upon exiting she noticed a dark haired younger looking man leaning by the door. He was faced away and she cursed the fact her heals would probably make too much noise. If she wanted to surprise him anyway. She settled for a riskier approach.

"You've been watching me and now you're here waiting, do I know you?"

He turned to her with an easy smile. "I don't think so, not formally anyway. Jones, Gareth Jones." The young man informed; holding out his hand.

 **...**

 **Thank you to one and all for sticking with me. Winter can be such a hard time for me to write.**

 **It will get better in the summer Pwomise!**

 **Luv Yah**


	3. Who We Hide Behind

**My muse is cooperating, for now...**

 **For those still following, *big hugs* and do**

 **ENJOY!**

...

She eyed him curiously as she took his hand. "Lin." Mei answered, wondering if he felt the same reaction she did. "Any particular reason you've been watching me?" She asked, deciding they would play out his little game. The young man would realize sooner or later; they were not so easily fooled. Especially considering who he was dealing with.

He managed to blush and look sheepish, she didn't buy this act, but hid it well. "I suppose I hadn't really thought this through, to be honest." Ianto replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Part of him knew, his lie was over even before it began. For whatever reason, she was playing along. Therefore, he would too.

"Lin, sweetheart. Is everything alright?" Malcolm asked, striding up to the pair. Using the shortened name, she would give; when she was unsure of someone. Sounding every bit, the doting lover. One arm curving around her slim waist, he turned a brilliant smile on Ianto/Gareth. "Michael Preston, and you are?" He asked with fake interest, he already knew quite a bit about their mystery guest.

"Darling, this is Gareth Jones, the photographer. Am I right?" Mei grinned, Malcolm looked genuinely confused. A photographer, was not the cover job he'd expected from Malak Al Maut. "Remember, those pictures I put in your office?" She simpered, shaking her head at him in fond exasperation.

"You know my work." Ianto/Gareth, couldn't deny his shock, just how long had she known about him, anyway?

"I thought I recognized you, from your artist profile picture." Mei answered with a smirk, letting him shake off his surprise.

"Then I stand guilty as charged." He took the older Merlyn's hand. "I was about to tell your wife…"

She giggled and he stopped. "We're not married. Lovers, yes, but married, no." She smiled and Malcolm/Michael winked at him. "We have a very open relationship. But we always seem to come back to each other." Mei wondered if the younger man's shock was real or faked. What she said was true, she saw no reason to lie.

"My card, perhaps you'd let me put together a photo shoot of her. For you of course." Ianto/Gareth offered, digging a well-made, but fake business card from his pocket and handing it to the older man.

"I think you've spooked him, Amira." Malcolm grinned as they watched the young man hurry away.

"He's ours, Laoshi."

"Him? Are you sure?" Malcolm snorted, he'd admit the other man was really, quite gorgeous, but he seemed so young. He of course knew, the young man was also after Mei for some reason. He just hadn't thought of the fact being a precursor to them finding their promised mate.

"Didn't you feel it, when you shook his hand?" She asked, turning to look at him. Knowing it would be a process, but soon enough. The famous and often feared, Angel of Death. Would join them and complete their bond.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

He closed the door with an audible sigh. How had he let himself get so flustered? And just because of a beautiful smile, two, beautiful smiles; his brain corrected. How could they not have known she was already with someone? And not just anyone, Malcolm Merlyn! Though, he supposed it made sense, in some ironic way. The Magician's lover was a mystic, a very powerful mystic. If he believed Ra's, that was.

Ianto went to his mini fridge and grabbed a beer. He wondered if that meant they knew who he really was. Did he keep his mission if they did? For now, he wouldn't deviate. The young man knew this task wasn't meant to be easy or short. He recalled telling Lisa and despite her earlier claims of still loving him. She seemed, not to care that he might be away; for a long time. Longer than any other mission at least. Not to mention, he'd most likely end up, having a carnal relationship with his target. Perhaps even her lover, if it was required to get the job done.

Her easy dismissal and fading warmth to anything other than his accomplishments within the League. Had made him accept the fact a lot easier. The thought of needing to fuck his mark, any mark; scarcely bothered him, anymore. He was a young, virile man, if the mission was accomplished. And of course, consensual. Even he didn't condone rape. What was the harm in enjoying it? Jones paused, he'd never had sex with a man. Or been in a threesome with one. And still, the mere idea, that Malcolm and Mei came as a package deal, was thrilling. Perhaps he'd need to do a little research.

 **~TT~**

A bit drunker than he usually allowed himself. Malcolm stumbled into the master bedroom with Mei slung over his shoulder. Both giggling like school children. "Wine…oh my Gods. Wine, is so much worse than hard liquor."

"Then why didn't you stop me?" Malcolm laughed, smacking her bottom, making her yip. He found the noise she made, cute and endearing. Something he didn't usually associate with her. Even though, he loved her very much. He tossed her gently to the bed. He then went to close the curtains.

"Wait! …Wait, leave them."

He turned to her, slightly puzzled. "You usually like them closed?" The older man remarked, letting his hand drop.

"Someone is going to catch us and they will like what they see." Mei giggled with a bit of a smirk. "You don't mind a little showing off, do you?" She added, flicking her lace panties at him.

One hand caught them in the air, while the other was pulling at his tie. "Does this answer your question my Tigress?" He growled as he reached her, sliding his hand up under her dress. His fingers gliding along the bare, smooth skin of her thigh. Her arms reached around his neck. Pulling him in to kiss her as he toed his shoes off. A single finger grazed up and down, parting the soft lips of her pussy.

She spread her legs to encourage him. "Gods Malcolm, please." Mei knew, she tended to get horny when she drank. It was why, she usually didn't do it much. Besides, she would gladly give herself to her Laoshi whenever, wherever, he wanted. She'd never needed to be 'horny' to do so and enjoy it thoroughly, before.

Her lover chuckled, pulling away to get his jacket and shirt off. Holding her knees apart, he ducked his head between them. She fell back with a soft moan, as he lapped at her; like a man starved. He hoped their probable lover was enjoying the free show. She hadn't been lying about their open relationship. Malcolm didn't mind that someone was watching. It actually made it more enjoyable. Not that it was ever, not enjoyable, between him and his Amira.

 **~TT~**

When he'd first realized, his hotel window, looked right into his mark's bedroom. He'd vowed to only watch when necessary. Now, realizing what he was watching, he found he couldn't look away. Mei was breath taking and Malcolm, though he'd never thought of another man that way. Was really, entirely to handsome for his own good. The younger man was honestly torn between the two of them, when it came to whom to focus on. Before he knew it, his fingers were wrapped around his freed cock, as he crouched out of sight. Still able to see enough of the beautiful couple's tryst. He found he liked the thought of being fucked, as much as fucking the older man. Imagining being in the middle, burying himself in her wet pussy as he was mounted, breached by Malcolm's cock.

Ianto let out a low groan, looking up to see Mei's tits bounce, as she rode her lover's impressive erection. His lips felt dry, imagining suckling at those dusky nipples. Gasping when a hand reached up to cup a breast and roll the nipple. Like it knew what he was thinking. Eventually they changed positions. Malcolm grasping her hips, pulling her into his eager thrusts, taking her from behind. He didn't know when he'd see this again, or even better. Join them instead of just watching. His orgasm hit rather fast and he lamented admitting to the fact, it had been a while. Lisa hadn't even bothered to give him the usual blow job. She hadn't given him, what he now suspected, was a pity fuck, before he left, either.

Abruptly, he decided, he was no longer going to, willingly, let her ride to the top on his 'coat tails'. Not like she did anything more than 'nag' him into risking his life so she could reap the benefits, in the first place. He consented to the fact they had loved each other, once, but it was painfully obvious to everyone, but him, that that ended long ago. The Angel decided right there and then. He was done following everyone else's playbook. It was high time he lived his own life. He was sick of spilling blood and lying to further someone else's plan. He just hoped Al Sahir would hear him out before slitting his throat. True, he was Malak Al Maut, but even the Angel of Death wasn't immune to a Magician's Tricks. Especially when said Magician had an equally beautiful and deadly Assistant beside him.

...


End file.
